


He's [Not] My Son

by darkgirl11



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Apologies, Bets & Wagers, BoruMitsu, Boruto and Sarada don't get along, Creation Rebirth, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flashbacks, Genjutsu, Inojin is a little shit, Log & Mitsuki, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Swearing, Mind Manipulation, Mitsuki & Sarada friendship, Mitsuki finally snaps, Mitsuki has the Sharingan, Mitsuki is badass, Mitsuki is unavoidable, Mitsuki leaves the Sound, Mitsuki makes them get along, Mitsuki roasts Sasuke, Mitsuki runs away, Mitsuki trains Sarada, Naruto Has No Chill, Naruto is a Little Shit, Naruto roasts Sasuke, SAKURA IS A BADASS, Sage Mode, Sakura is the middle ground in the family, Sakura roasts Sasuke, Sarada & Sasuke don't get along, Sarada roasts Sasuke, Sasuke & Mitsuki, Sasuke accepts the roasts, Sasuke doesn't like Mitsuki, Sasuke has memories of Itachi, Sasuke is shady, Sasuke tries to be a good dad, Sasuke wants Mitsuki deported, Shin Uchiha is actually the worst, Slow Burn, Some Other Time -Itachi, Susanoo - Freeform, Vulnerability, attempted Father-Son Relationship, bad father/daughter relationship, eternal mangekyo sharingan, it's a whole Sasuke roast, matchmaker Inojin, medical ninja Mitsuki, sensory type Mitsuki, the rest of the Uchiha family likes Mitsuki, this is an emotional roller coaster so buckle up buttercup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: Hoping to recreate Shin, Orochimaru is successful in creating a synthetic clone with the Sharingan, Mitsuki. Yet, as Mitsuki grows up he realizes that he does not belong in the Sound. He embarks on a journey to the Leaf in hopes of being accepted amongst the Uchiha clan and by Sasuke but he learns that he might not even belong amongst those who share the same kekkei genkai as him.ORMitsuki has the Sharingan and is technically Sasuke's son but Sasuke refuses to believe that.Prompt requested by yami0mirai!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoozuki Suigetsu & Mitsuki, Mitsuki & Rogu | Log (Naruto), Mitsuki & Uchiha Sarada, Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sarada & Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Mitsuki, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	He's [Not] My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a while but I'm back! I'm quite busy these days but I've been working on this request by yami0mirai so I'm overjoyed to finally present this story! Yami0mirai, thank you for your constant support and for trusting me with writing a story for your prompt! I hope that you enjoy the finished product! This is also my 25th story for Boruto so yay!!
> 
> Everyone, this is going to be a long one so I suggest you grab some popcorn, grab a drink, and maybe grab a mini box of tissues as we embark on this emotional roller coaster together! I highly, HIGHLY suggest you listen to two Hamilton songs near the end when Sasuke is getting roasted. Listen to "First Burn" to grasp the full extent of Mitsuki's emotions when he's roasting Sasuke and then listen to "Congratulations" right after when Sakura roasts her husband! Those songs are used and they should help you truly understand the emotions Mitsuki and Sakura are feeling.
> 
> Okay, okay, it's time I shut up so you can all read. Thank you all for going along with Mitsuki having the Sharingan! I promise as you read it'll all start to make sense and maybe you'll be living for Mitsuki with the Sharingan... I hope! Okay, well, thank you all for tuning in and I hope you enjoy! :)

Lightning flashed across the sky and seconds later thunder could be heard booming. This storm gave Orochimaru a feeling of déjà vu. It was on a night similar to the one like tonight that he lost his most recent creation. It was on a cliché dark and stormy night that Orochimaru was successful in creating a synthetic clone that possessed the Sharingan. But it was on that cliché stormy night that his experiment revolted against his creator, escaped into the storm, and disappeared into the darkness without a trace.

A month had passed since Shin Uchiha was lost and that was all the time Orochimaru needed to convince himself that he could create a more obedient synthetic clone. Orochimaru had convinced himself that he could have a son who would possess DNA from Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha to have those red Sharingan eyes work for him perfectly. Orochimaru had convinced himself that he could get it right this time.

Orochimaru’s earliest successful synthetic human was observing the scene from the doorway of the lab, smoking a cigarette. Orochimaru turned from the giant test tube he was watching so that he could be face to face with his eldest son. Orochimaru had a faint smile on his face as he watched Log roll his eyes and walk over to the giant test tube. Log breathed in and blew out smoke, watching the smoke bend around the form of the tube.

“Who’s to say he won’t end up like Shin?”

Log continued to stare at the lookalike in the tube as he questioned, “Who’s to say that he won’t react the same was as Shin when you tell him that he’s a synthetic human born from an Uchiha’s DNA? Who’s to say that he’ll just fall in line like a domino? Who’s to say he’ll stay when he finds out he’s technically an Uchiha?”

“Are you expecting answers to your questions?”

“Are you trying to say you don’t know, Orochimaru?”

“We won’t know the answers until he awakens.”

“I’d say you’ve got a few minutes until he wakes up.”

Orochimaru’s eyes widened at Log’s words, causing him to turn around to notice that the child in the test tube was starting to twitch. The movements he was making in the tube reminded Log of someone who was experiencing a nightmare. Log couldn’t shake the pain in his chest that he felt when he watched the child struggle against the tubes that supplied him with nutrients. He was fighting blind against the tubes but then the two older males froze in their tracks when the child opened his eyes. The cigarette Log was smoking fell to the ground, forgotten as he stared back into those red Sharingan eyes peering into his soul.

“Th-those… those eyes…”

“The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan…”

“B-But… how…”

“I used Sasuke’s eyes.”

Log turned to face Orochimaru, completely shocked that his parent had somehow found Sasuke’s original eyes and implanted them into this child. Log could’ve sworn those eyes were said to have been destroyed but he knew that nothing was ever as it seems when Orochimaru was involved. Log shook his head and faced the child in the tube, who was watching everything.

Orochimaru quickly released the liquid in the tube, thus allowing the child to be gently placed on his feet in the tube. Log was standing in wait, believing that once the tube was lifted that the child would fall forward. When the tube was removed, Log gasped as the smaller male pulled off the tubes and walked out. He walked over to the wall where lab coats were hanging up and reached for one.

Once he had a lab coat on, he turned to Orochimaru and Log. His red eyes were burning into both of them as he spoke, “I am aware that these are not my own eyes. You have implanted someone else’s eyes in me but I know nothing of either of your intentions. These eyes… they are special but they possess much sadness. I don’t understand why I have them.”

The child’s eyes shifted to Log, who was chuckling. Log shook his head before returning, “You’re damn smart. The fact that you’re more concerned about these eyes that don’t belong to you than learning your own name tells me a lot about you.”

“What does that tell you?”

“You have a thirst for knowledge.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m your older brother, Log.”

Log walked over to the child and held a hand out for his little brother to take. The child stared at the hand as Log continued, “You have a lot to learn, little brother. Your life is going to be anything but normal… but I guess you already knew that, right? Well, there’s a lot you’re going to need to know so just be patient. You’ll understand everything in time.”

“Just wait for it, Mitsuki.”

“I’m willing to wait for it.”

* * *

Mitsuki was an extremely patient clone, which contrasted with how impatient Log was. The two of them were complete opposites but they were inseparable. Orochimaru was convinced that if Log was never created then Mitsuki would be nearly emotionless. It was because of Log that Mitsuki learned how to accept these emotions he felt. Mitsuki was much more emotionally reserved than his older brother but Log was someone that Mitsuki could be vulnerable with. Log was someone who Mitsuki could freely show his emotions to.

Log was carrying Mitsuki through the halls via piggyback ride. Mitsuki had claimed that gravity was pulling on him a little extra today so he needed to be carried. Log didn’t buy that bullshit excuse for a second but he was a sucker for Mitsuki, so he obliged. There was something comforting to Log about caring for his brother like this. There was something comforting about having Mitsuki draped over him like he was a human security blanket.

Mitsuki leaned on his brother, his cheek resting comfortably on Log’s shoulder so he was facing the older clone’s face. Mitsuki had a faint smile on his face as he whispered, “You touched me and it’s almost like we knew that there would be history between us two.”

There was a smile on Log’s face when he heard those words. They were such deep and powerful words and if anyone else had said those words to him then he would’ve just nodded continued to move along. There was a special connection between Log and Mitsuki, one that neither of them truly understood. They didn’t understand that their connection was so intimate because Mitsuki was Log’s purpose.

Log had felt like he was wandering the world aimlessly until he met Mitsuki. It was like as soon as Mitsuki was born that he felt everything was made clear. It was like “Help” by The Beatles was constantly playing but then, suddenly, all the grey skies that clouded his vision were blown out of the way and there was a road laid out in front of him. The road led to only one destination, Mitsuki.

“I like me better when I’m with you, Mitsuki.”

Those words made Mitsuki give Log a little squeeze, silently letting him know he felt the same way. The two of them spent a lot of their time training together but in their spare time they could be found causing trouble around the hideout. Log and Mitsuki always had a good laugh when they went to the library and drew mustaches on Karin’s pictures and wrote that Suigetsu did it. Log and Mitsuki could always be found snickering in the shadows as they watched Karin chasing after Suigetsu throwing the books at him, calling him a Kirigakure cunt.

The two brothers loved to cause mischief together but it was the nights spent watching the stars fill the sky that meant the most to them. The two of them would sit out on the rocks and watch as the stars slowly started to light up the sky. Log always felt like he was similar to the first star to emerge. The star was all alone until the second star showed up. Log felt the same way until Mitsuki entered his life.

As the two of them made their way outside to watch the stars, they looked up in wonder to see that the stars had beat them to it. The stars were flooding the sky, causing the two brothers to stare all around them to try to take in the sight. Log jumped up on top of the snake rock and released Mitsuki from his grasp so they could lay down beside each other. Log was about to pull out a cigarette when Mitsuki placed a hand on his.

“Can’t we just enjoy the moment?”

“Can’t I just enjoy a cigarette?”

“Jugo says smokers are jokers.”

“Jugo talks to fucking birds.”

“Fair enough.”

The two brothers were laughing at their playful banter. Mitsuki knew there was no harm in letting Log smoke his cigarettes, seeing as how their genes allowed them to regenerate faster than a jinchuriki. He couldn’t help but wish for Log to stop smoking but he knew that smoking was a comfort mechanism for him. Sometimes Log just wanted to smoke but Mitsuki knew more times than not, Log needed something to comfort him and he found that comfort in his cigarettes.

Log rolled his eyes at his little brother and moved his hand away from his cigarette pocket. Log folded his arms behind his head as he stared up at the night sky. Mitsuki intertwined his fingers on top of his stomach. There was a longing look in Mitsuki’s eyes as he gazed up at the stars. All those stars seemed to have everything figured out. They each knew their position and never failed to fall into their places. Those stars knew their path and Mitsuki couldn’t help but be envious.

“Do you think there’s more out there?”

“What are you talking about, Mitsuki?”

Log turned his head so that he was facing his brother. Mitsuki had this look in his eyes that Log had never seen before. He wasn’t quite sad but he definitely wasn’t happy either. Log didn’t know what he could do to help at the moment so he just opted to be an active listener. He wanted to support Mitsuki in whatever internal struggle he was going through but Log had a feeling this was a battle Mitsuki couldn’t fight with Log’s help. This seemed like something that Mitsuki had to do alone.

The smaller blue haired male was still staring up at the sky as he questioned, “Have you ever gotten the feeling that something’s missing in your life? I know I have everything I could ever ask for here but I can’t help but feel like there’s something else out there for me that does not reside here. Log… have you ever felt like you’re wandering around aimlessly searching for something… something more?”

“Yeah… I know that feeling all too well.”

“How did you satisfy that feeling?”

“Orochimaru created you.”

That caused Mitsuki to break his intense lockdown with the stars. His eyes were wide as he looked back at his older brother only to find that they had switched positions. Log was now eyeing the stars with a small smile on his face. Log had never looked so wise and ancient to Mitsuki before. Log had never really indulged Mitsuki in deep conversations like this before. Log never got vulnerable with anyone so Mitsuki felt grateful to be with his older brother having this moment.

Mitsuki continued to stare at his older brother with wide eyes. Log kept that small smile on his face as he explained, “Before you came into my life, I had no fucking idea what I was doing. I felt like I was walking around the world almost aimlessly… I know I had everyone here but I felt so… alone. I was standing in a room of people screaming but no one could hear me… no one could hear me until you came along. Do you understand now, Mitsuki?”

“I-“

“You are my purpose.”

“Log…”

“I have a feeling your purpose isn’t here.”

Mitsuki remained quiet. He wanted to tell his brother that he was his purpose, as well, but he knew he would’ve just been trying to make Log feel better. Log was not his purpose, although he was the only person Mitsuki could say with confidence was his whole heart. Mitsuki needed to know more about why Orochimaru brought him into the world. He needed to know more about the Sharingan and why he was given them. Mitsuki closed his eyes as a shooting star shot across the sky like a speeding bullet.

Mitsuki wished to know the truth.

* * *

Log found Mitsuki in the library the next morning. He was looking around the library when he finally found Mitsuki sitting on the floor reading a book, using one of the book shelves as a back rest. Mitsuki had piles of books on both sides. Log guessed that one side was for finished books and the other side was for what he was going to read next. Log watched as those yellow eyes shifted from one side of the page to the other and then back to the starting point at another line.

“Staring is impolite, Log.”

“Not greeting your big brother is impolite, Mitsuki.”

“I must be rather rude then.”

“Extremely rude.”

Log was laughing when he saw a smile creep onto Mitsuki’s face, as if he was trying to resist the smile. Log shook his head before asking, “All jokes aside, I wasn’t expecting to find you in here so early. What are you reading about or _who_ are you reading about?”

Mitsuki continued to smile as he realized Log had figured out what and who he was reading about. Mitsuki decided to humor his brother by answering, “I’m reading about the Sharingan and about the members of the Uchiha clan. Apparently, not just anybody can have the Sharingan and it’s a rare kekkei genkai that you’ll only find in the Uchiha clan… but I’m not a part of the Uchiha clan and I have the Sharingan... so, I don’t understand how I can use the Sharingan.”

“You really wanna know?”

“More than anything.”

The older clone walked over and sat in front of Mitsuki, who had closed the book he was reading to give his brother his full attention. Log was fighting with himself at the moment on whether he wanted to smoke or not. He knew what he was risking if he told Mitsuki the truth about his creation. Log’s hands were shaking as he reached for a cigarette. If he told Mitsuki the truth then he knew that there was a high possibility that Mitsuki would leave the Sound.

Mitsuki would leave him.

Log’s shaky hands managed to grab a cigarette and a lighter. His hands were fumbling with the lighter and that’s when Mitsuki reached out and placed his hands on Log’s. Log gasped when he felt those small hands on his own. Mitsuki had a gentle smile on his face as he steadied Log’s hands enough to light the cigarette. Mitsuki could tell that this wasn’t going to be easy for Log to say, which is why his body was desperate for a cigarette.

“It’s okay, Log, I’m willing to wait.”

“But I can-“

“You’re not ready so I can wait.”

Log was about to put the cigarette in his mouth but he tossed it to the side and forced himself back to his feet. Mitsuki barely had a chance to say anything as his brother stormed out of the room. Mitsuki was wondering if it was something he had said that set Log off. Mitsuki’s eyes fell to the floor as he sighed to himself.

“He’s not mad at you, kid.”

“Suigetsu?”

The white haired male turned around the corner of a bookshelf and made his way over to Mitsuki. The older male plopped himself down in front of Mitsuki and took a deep breath. It wasn’t Suigetsu’s place to tell Mitsuki what Log was going to tell him but it was his place to try to shed some light on questions Mitsuki had about the Sharingan and about Sasuke. He wasn’t the one who should talk to him about his own creation and what was needed to make him.

Mitsuki continued to stare at the floor as his caretaker explained, “Log isn’t mad at you, Mitsuki. Something you need to know about Log is he’s never let anyone get as close to him as you’ve gotten. Log doesn’t like to let anyone in so when he let you in, he got attached and got used to how life is for him now. He got used to having you here so he can’t stand the thought of losing you. You’re his purpose and without you here… he’ll go back to walking the earth aimlessly.”

“Then… I cannot leave.”

“He knows you won’t be able to stay.”  
  


“What does he know, Suigetsu?”

“He knows everything… but it’s not my place.”

Mitsuki slowly looked up at his caretaker. There was a smile on Suigetsu’s face as he stated, “I might not be able to tell you what Log knows but I can help you with what you’re reading about now. You’ve got questions about the Sharingan and the Uchiha clan and lucky for you, I worked with Sasuke Uchiha long before you were born. I think I can help you, kid.”

“My Sharingan are very special, aren’t they?”

“More special than you know.”

The blue haired male activated his Sharingan as he continued, “I have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I could tell from the moment I was created that these eyes are not my own. These are the eyes of an Uchiha but my eyes are yellow when they’re not activated. How can I still have yellow eyes when my Sharingan isn't activated? If I have the Sharingan then I thought I was supposed to have onyx eyes. It doesn’t make sense to me.”

Suigetsu nodded, taking in each thing Mitsuki said. The white haired male answered, “Your eyes might be special but you’re very special, too. Your entire genetic makeup is nothing like anyone’s ever seen. We might have used someone else’s DNA to help create you but we wanted you to have your own identity that wasn’t defined by someone else's DNA. We altered the DNA in those eyes to give you those yellow eyes while still being able to possess the Sharingan.”

“Am I the only one like this?”

“With eyes like yours? Actually, no.”

“There’s another like me?”

Suigetsu reached forward and grabbed a book off the shelf. He opened it and turned the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned the book and pointed to the picture of the current Hokage as he answered, “The Seventh Hokage has a little girl who has light blue eyes like him but rumor has it her eye color changed completely when she accidentally activated her Byakugan.”

Mitsuki’s hand was hesitant but he touched the picture on the page. His fingertips ghosted over the bright blue eyes of the Hokage. Mitsuki wouldn’t say it but he was happy that there was someone else out there like him. Maybe the Hokage’s daughter wasn’t implanted with the Byakugan but she was like him. She had eyes that could deceive everyone, as well.

“Can you train me?”

“We’re going to train you to be so much more.”

* * *

The years passed by much faster than Log would’ve liked. He watched his little brother grow up to become a powerful shinobi, one that would prove to give even the Konoha 12 a run for their money. Mitsuki’s genetic makeup allowed him to hone more abilities than anyone in the Sound had ever imagined. Mitsuki was far more successful than they thought he would be.

Everything he learned was never enough for him. Mitsuki was always wanting more. Orochimaru might have been satisfied with how Mitsuki was soaking everything up like a sponge but Mitsuki was never fully satisfied. He was constantly looking for more to learn. He was in the library doing research on new jutsu and he knew only his caretakers could help him learn them. Sometimes, it scared Orochimaru to see how Mitsuki was acting so much like him when he was younger.

Mitsuki was young when he had mastered his Sharingan and conjured the Susanoo. His Susanoo took the same form of Sasuke’s but the color of the chakra was a bright aquamarine. Yet, Mitsuki had no idea that he had the same avatar as Sasuke since he still had no inking about his true origins. But this raging aquamarine chakra peeked Mitsuki’s interest and inspired him to learn something new.

His own raging chakra inspired him to ask Jugo to teach him how to become a sage. Jugo was surprised that having the Susanoo was not enough for Mitsuki. Yet, Jugo knew Mitsuki’s genes would allow for him to not only have the most advanced form of the Sharingan but the ability to become a sage, as well. For the next year, Jugo helped Mitsuki to form a contract with the snakes and he assisted him in his endeavors to become a sage.

Karin was surprised when Mitsuki came to her asking her to teach him medical ninjutsu and how to perfect his sensory ability. Mitsuki was a fast learner and surprised Karin once more when he asked her to teach him Tsunade’s forbidden medical ninjutsu, the Creation Rebirth. It took a few years but Mitsuki now had a purple diamond mark on his forehead, hidden behind his blue bangs.

It still wasn’t enough.

Mitsuki was currently thirteen years old and he was packing a backpack, as if he was going away for a mission. Once he believed that he was ready to leave, he nodded to his backpack and grabbed it. He slung the straps over his shoulders as he walked to the exit. He would’ve said goodbye to his family but he knew if he did that then he never would’ve left. It was right when he could see the night sky outside that he sensed he wasn’t alone.

“So, you’re not even going to say goodbye, huh?”

“Log, I-“

“I know… I know you need to go.”

Mitsuki nodded and continued to walk out of the hideout. As he stared up at the sky, he could hear the familiar sound of Log lighting a cigarette. Mitsuki closed his eyes, trying to force himself to remember the sound of his brother smoking. As much as he wasn’t a fan of Log smoking, the sound had become comforting to him over the years. It was a staple in who Log was and Mitsuki refused to forget it when he left.

When Mitsuki opened his eyes, he had tears in his eyes. His voice was weak but Log heard him crystal clear, “I keep thinking my life would be perfect if I had that something… that something I still can’t get. I’ve told myself and everyone here that I can wait for all the answers to my questions but I can’t… I don’t want to wait anymore… I can’t.”

A silent tear fell down Mitsuki’s cheek as he continued, “I don’t know where I’m going tonight but I can’t stay here. You know, I wish that I could stop this… this need to know more and to be better but it’s every time that everything could be enough, I realize… it’s not enough. Sometimes, I really wonder if I’m waiting for a time that never comes.”

Log’s eyes widened when Mitsuki turned to face him. Mitsuki’s Sharingan was activated, although Log bet his little brother didn’t even notice it. There were tears falling from those red eyes as Mitsuki whispered desperately, “I can’t wait anymore… waiting is not what these days are for. I don’t want to wake up one day and realize I missed out on right now.”

“You don’t have to wait anymore, Mitsuki.”

Mitsuki blinked a few times, realizing that he had activated his Sharingan. He deactivated his kekkei genkai and then watched as Log blew out smoke. Log looked at the cigarette sitting in between his fingers and flicked it to the ground. He needed to get used to what made him uncomfortable. He couldn’t rely on cigarettes to get him through this. He knew Mitsuki needed to know the truth and he needed to know it from his older brother.

Log walked over to Mitsuki and bent down to place his hands on those damp cheeks, using his thumbs to dry his little brother’s eyes. Log had a gentle smile on his face as Mitsuki raised his hands and grabbed onto his brother’s. Log kicked a leg back and latched onto a rock, dragging it forward so that he could sit on it and be at eye level with Mitsuki. The smaller clone released his brother, watching him with curious yellow eyes.

The older clone ran a hand through his hair before stating, “I’ve kept you waiting for too long. You needed to know the truth years ago but I wasn’t ready. I know you can’t stay here but you don’t even know where to go… but I know where you need to go to find this missing piece of you.”

“Where should I go?”

“To the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”

“Why should I go there?”

“The original host of your eyes is there.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he took those words in. Mitsuki was biting his bottom lip as Log continued, “You already know the eyes you possess are not your own, although they have been genetically modified so that you can have yellow eyes while your Sharingan is deactivated. We wanted you to have a piece of yourself. We wanted you to not be defined by those eyes.”

“Who… whose eyes are these?”

“Sasuke Uchiha's.”

Mitsuki was frozen in place. Log could see Mitsuki’s eyes shaking as he took in the weight of those words. The eyes that were implanted into his head belonged to one of the members of Team Seven. Mitsuki didn’t have to wonder why these eyes always felt so sad anymore. He knew these eyes felt sad most of the time because they had witnessed great tragedy time and time again. These eyes had been through hell and back. These eyes hadn’t experienced the love Mitsuki had.

The older clone reached out and grabbed Mitsuki’s hand. He was successful in pulling Mitsuki out of his thoughts but there was more the younger clone needed to know. Log sighed before going on, “The reason you can be a host to his eyes are because we gave you some of Sasuke’s DNA… as well as his older brother, Itachi. With their DNA, the Sharingan won’t ever reject you.”

“That’s why I can use the fire release.”

“Exactly.”

Just as Mitsuki was going to turn away, Log pulled him back. Log’s usually bored yellow eyes were serious as he spoke, “Before you go, you need to know that you are not the only clone Orochimaru created that possesses the Sharingan. Before you, there was another… his name was Shin but he escaped from the hideout and we haven’t been able to locate him.”

“How could our parent lose him?”

“You have met Orochimaru, haven’t you?”

“Well, yes.”

“Orochimaru has terrible people skills.”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but hum in laughter at Log’s words. Log shook his head with a smile before continuing, “All jokes aside, Mitsuki, I need you to keep that in mind when you travel or go on missions. We don’t know what Shin might be up to or if he’s going to do anything so just… just be careful, okay?”

It might have been dark outside but the moonlight was shining down on the two brothers. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he noticed the moonlight shed light on his brother’s face, exposing Log for the tears that he had forming in his eyes. Mitsuki had never really seen Log cry before. He always assumed Log never unlocked the ability to cry, but here Log was trying to resist the tears threatening to spill.

Mitsuki traded roles with Log and reached out to cup his brother’s face in his hands. Their foreheads were touching, creating a small warmth between them. Log and Mitsuki could barely see each other because the tears in their eyes spilled like waterfalls. Their shoulders shook as they took in the significance of this moment. Log would say that this is “goodbye” but Mitsuki would’ve told you that it was a “see you soon.”

“Not until my whole life is done, will I ever leave you, Log."

“I know you'll be with me always, Mitsuki."

* * *

If Mitsuki told you that he had a plan, just know he would've been lying. Mitsuki had no plan. He just had high hopes and a smile on his face, which wasn’t a plan at all. He was walking to the Hidden Leaf with nothing more than a backpack and a dream. Mitsuki had no idea what the future held for him but he had such excitement and optimism that it blinded him to the parts of his hopes and dreams that had holes in them. Mitsuki had all these potential futures playing in his head but he wasn’t taking into consideration the steps he would have to take to reach those futures.

He had a glimmer in his eyes and a bright smile on his face as he stood before the entrance of the Hidden Leaf. He stared up at the arch and bit his lip to try to contain his excitement as he entered the village. As he wandered through the streets he was amazed by everything he saw. Everything around him was nothing like what he was exposed to in the Sound.

There were colorful blimps floating across the sky, causing Mitsuki to stop in the street to stare at them. He was absolutely mesmerized by the rainbow of colors in the sky. He was only used to seeing stars in the sky so this was new for him. As he was admiring the blimps he didn’t realize he was in some people’s way. Mitsuki gasped in surprise as he was knocked over by someone walking into him.

“Hey, watch it!”

“Oh, my apologies. I didn’t see-“

“What? You’ve never seen a blimp before?”

“Well, no-“

Mitsuki closed his mouth when he saw the teenager glaring down at him. Mitsuki could tell he had irked the wrong person today. The teenager continued to glare at him as he snapped, “It’s a fucking blimp! It’s nothing new here in the Leaf so don’t be a dumbass and stand in the street! People with actual lives have shit to do, unlike you!”

All the excitement Mitsuki had blew away like leaves in the wind. Mitsuki pushed himself back to his feet and brushed the dirt off his clothes. He turned his attention to the other male, noticing that the teenager was taller than him. Mitsuki didn’t fear him because he was taller than him, though. His caregivers and brother had taught him not to fear someone based on their size. Size could be deceiving.

Mitsuki normally had the patience to just look the other way but not today. Today he had the time. Mitsuki refused to let this little shit ruin his day. Mitsuki stepped closer to the other male as he hissed, “I was unaware that you had more to do than harass others. I’ll be sure to let you return to your pathetic life of trying to hide your insecurities by deflecting them upon others. Carry on.”

“What did you just say to me?!”

“I won’t repeat myself to the likes of you.”

“Why you-“

“You’re not worth my time.”

It was right when Mitsuki was turning to walk away that the teenager lunged at him grabbing him by the front of his clothes. The teenager looked like he had reached that level of anger where words are too hard but actions were easy. Mitsuki was ready for the attack when he saw the other male pull his arm back. Mitsuki was about to activate his Sharingan when he saw a raven haired girl grab the teenager’s arm to stop him.

“Let’s not cause a scene here, boys.”

“Stay out of this, _Uchiha.”_

Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he heard that last name. The blue haired male felt himself get released and that’s when he noticed that the teenager let him go out of fear because the girl had activated her Sharingan. The teenager mumbled some curses under his breath before bumping into Mitsuki’s shoulder and walking away. Mitsuki stared back at the girl, not missing how her eyes returned back to their original onyx color. She sent him a small smile as she adjusted her red glasses.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m not from around here.”

“Well, my name’s Sarada Uchiha.”

  
  
“I’ve been named Mitsuki.”

Sarada chuckled at Mitsuki’s odd way of telling her his name. Mitsuki tilted his head as he smiled, “I appreciate your help back there with that emotionally unstable human. I’m afraid I don’t know much about the people here or this village… and it appears that I’m not capable of staying out of trouble, wouldn’t you agree?”

Sarada was laughing at Mitsuki’s dry sense of humor. She nodded back at him as she replied, “I would have to agree with you, Mitsuki. If you’re new to the village then why don’t I take you on a little tour? If you’re not busy with anything I could show you around.”

Mitsuki had no idea that Sarada was actually really nervous. He had no idea that Sarada was desperately hoping that he would agree. He could sense a bit of a distortion in her chakra but he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t realize that there was a distortion in her chakra because she was struggling to contain her emotions. Mitsuki didn’t realize that it meant the world to her when he answered.

“I would enjoy that very much, Sarada.”

The two newfound friends made a day of it. Sarada was dragging Mitsuki all over the village with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Mitsuki allowed himself to let out a genuine smile as Sarada showed him everything she loved about the village. He could see the passion in her eyes as she talked about the village and how she desperately wanted to become Hokage one day. Mitsuki had no doubts in his mind that she would make a wonderful Hokage.

The pair was currently walking the streets while the sun was starting to set. Mitsuki paused when he noticed that Sarada wasn’t walking beside him anymore. He turned and looked behind him, raising his eyebrows in confusion when he saw that her body language screamed that she was nervous. He took in how her right arm was holding her left elbow in front of her body.

“Is everything alright, Sarada?”

“I… would you…”

“Sarada-“

“Would you like to come over for dinner?”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened at the question. His eyes widened when he realized that she had a pink blush on her face, as if she was anxious for his answer. Mitsuki had a smile on his face as he walked over to her and took her hands in his. She looked up into those golden yellow eyes and found herself smiling back at him.

“I would enjoy that very much, Sarada.”

There was a sparkle in her eyes when he heard her answer. There she was. There was the Sarada he knew. They might have only known each other for less than a day but Mitsuki prided himself in being rather observant. He could tell that all this nervousness just didn’t suit her. He knew that there was something she hadn’t told him that would reveal why she would get so nervous all of a sudden.

The two of them carried on their way with Sarada leading them. Mitsuki was feeling his excitement bubbling inside him again, causing him to bite his lip once more to contain his emotions. Sarada missed how her friend was biting his lower lip. She wasn’t looking at Mitsuki when she spoke.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can.”

Sarada stopped, causing Mitsuki to stop a step behind her. The sun was shining down on her as she said softly, “I need to confess… I’ve… I’ve never really had friends before. Everyone thought that I was scary because of my Sharingan. Everyone around me hears that I’m an Uchiha and they get scared because of who my dad is. You’re… you’re my first friend.”

“You don’t look scary to me, Sarada.”

“My eyes… they don’t scare you?”

“Can I tell you a secret?”

There was something different about the way Mitsuki was looking at her. His eyes were starting to close, his head was tilted, and there was a smile on his face that almost seemed mischievous. It was as if he knew something significant that she didn’t know. It made her feel like he knew something about her that she hadn’t disclosed. Mitsuki almost seemed all-knowing but there was something about him that made her trust him. She hesitantly nodded back to him.

“You can.”

Mitsuki continued to smile back at her with his eyes closed as he stated, “I don’t fear you at all because we’re more alike than you will ever know. You and I aren’t so different, Sarada. I might not be an Uchiha like you but we possess the same eyes… the same kekkei genkai. How could I fear someone who has the same eyes as me?”

“But that’s… that’s impossible.”

It was when Mitsuki opened his eyes that his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan were revealed. Sarada was at a loss for words as she stared into one of the most advanced forms of Sharingan. She had read about this form of Sharingan in the library. She thought her father was the only one to have those eyes now so she was confused how anyone could have them, especially someone from outside the village.

“Are… are you an Uchiha?”

“No, not until your father accepts me.”

“Mitsuki… who _are_ you?”

The blue haired male closed his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan to avoid any passerby’s unnecessary attention. Mitsuki kept a smile on his face as he walked past Sarada. Her mouth was open slightly, still obviously shaken by his confession. She watched as he turned around, reaching a hand out for her to take.

“Aren’t you going to lead the way?”

* * *

If you asked Sarada what the hell just happened, she wouldn’t be able to answer that question. Sarada had absolutely no idea what was going on. First, she saved Mitsuki from getting his face punched in and now she was bringing home someone she thought she had a vague understanding of. She felt like she was bringing a complete stranger into her home, which technically she was.

The two of them were standing by the front door, both of them obviously nervous. Mitsuki seemed to find the ground very interesting as he asked quietly, “Do you think your family will like me? I’ve pictured this moment for so long but now that I’m here… what will they think of me?”

“Well… I think you’re pretty great.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he heard those words. Slowly, he turned to face Sarada. She had a warm smile on her face. The smile slowly disappeared as she confessed, “I think that they’ll like you but I can’t guarantee my dad will react the way you think he will… especially after you tell him you have the Sharingan.”

“I believe I’m ready, Sarada.”

“Okay, let’s go in.”

They both took a deep breath before Sarada opened the door. This was the moment Mitsuki was waiting his whole life for. He had a small smile on his face as Sarada led him inside. His smile only seemed to get bigger when he saw Sakura in the kitchen finishing dinner. When Sakura noticed that Sarada wasn’t alone she was beaming with happiness. It seemed Sarada really didn’t have friends if Sakura was getting this excited.

Sarada directed Mitsuki over to her mother, introducing her new friend with a proud smile, “Mom, this is my friend, Mitsuki. I met him when he was wandering around the village. He’s not from around here so I showed him around. I know I didn’t call to let you know but I hope it’s alright that I brought him home for dinner.”

Sakura was about to reply to her daughter but some hot oil splashed from her pan on the stove and landed right on her arm. Sakura hissed in pain as she looked down to see a burn forming. Sarada raced over to the sink to wet a cloth to help with the pain while Mitsuki silently walked over to Sakura’s side. The pinkette gasped when she realized he was right next to her. She was about to tell him to be careful of the hot oil but Mitsuki reached a green chakra coated hand out and placed it over her burn.

When Sarada turned around to give her mother the damp cloth she froze. The damp cloth fell to the ground, making a loud 'splat' noise but no one noticed it. Sakura and Sarada were stricken motionless as they watched Mitsuki heal her burn without needing to make hand signs to summon the green medical ninjutsu chakra. When Mitsuki removed his hand, both the green chakra and the burn were gone. Sakura stared in awe at where her wound was. There wasn’t even a scar.

“M-Mitsuki… you know medical ninjutsu?”

“It’s one of many things I’ve learned along the way.”

“Where exactly are you from, Mitsuki?”

Mitsuki was about to answer but he stopped when he sensed an unknown chakra coming towards the house. Mitsuki’s eyes flashed to the door and that’s when he was met with onyx eyes that rivaled Sarada’s. This was the man he was looking for. Mitsuki would have to confess that Sasuke Uchiha looked rather intimidating but he would feel intimidated later. Right now, he was too excited and relieved to feel anything else.

“Who’s this?”

Well, Sasuke certainly is straight to the point, Mitsuki would give him that. Sakura and Sarada shook their heads, trying to bring themselves out of whatever trance they were under when they were wonderstruck by Mitsuki. Sarada ignored the cloth she splattered on the ground as she ran to her father. Mitsuki would have to admit that the smile on Sarada’s face right now was absolutely beautiful. He could tell just how much her father meant to her by that smile. She completely adored her father. Mitsuki hoped to have a relationship similar to that with Sasuke one day.

When Sarada pulled away, she turned to face her new friend. She had a nervous smile on her face as she said, “Dad, I want you to meet my friend, Mitsuki. He’s not from around here so I figured I’d show him around and invite him to dinner.”

Mitsuki had never felt so small under someone’s gaze before. Sasuke only had his onyx eye showing but it was eating into his soul. Sasuke walked towards Mitsuki and looked down at him as he asked coldly, “If you’re not from around here then why did you come to the Leaf? Where are you from and what do you want?”

Sakura and Sarada were appalled by Sasuke’s rude behavior. Sakura was washing her hands off but Sarada could tell that she was close to punching a hole in the ground. The pinkette couldn’t believe that Sasuke would behave so badly to the first person Sarada ever brought home. Sarada had never felt so embarrassed and mad before. She couldn’t believe her father would interrogate Mitsuki right off the bat.

It was right when Sakura was out of the kitchen and ready to give Sasuke a stern talking to that Mitsuki hummed in laughter. The entire Uchiha clan was at a loss for words when Mitsuki answered with a smile, “You are the one I’ve been waiting for all of my life. You are the reason I’ve made my journey to the Leaf. I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“Where the hell are you from?”

“I’m from the Village Hidden in the Sound.”

No one moved a muscle. No one even dared to breathe loudly. There was tension present in the room when Sasuke asked, “If you’re from the Sound then are you aligned with Orochimaru? Are you here to terminate me for him?”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but hum in laughter. He found it quite humorous that these people thought that he was here to eliminate Sasuke. The blue haired male replied seriously, “If I had wanted you gone then you would’ve been dead already.”

“Why are you here then?”

“I’ve already told you.”

“Is he using children for his next scheme?”

“You give my parent too much credit.”

_“Parent?”_

Once again, Mitsuki hummed in laughter. He paid no mind to everyone’s visibly shocked faces. He held a smile on his face as he nodded to everyone and confirmed, “You heard me correct. Orochimaru is my parent.”

“ _What_ are you?”

Sakura wanted to usher Sarada out of the room so she wouldn’t have to hear any of this but her daughter held her ground. Mitsuki made sure he looked Sasuke right in the eyes as he answered, “I am a synthetic human. My parent created me to be genetically perfect. I was implanted with DNA from various ninja from this village… DNA from someone in this very room, actually.”

Sasuke was about to reach forward to grab Mitsuki but the blue haired male quickly stepped back and activated his Sharingan. Sakura and Sasuke’s breath hitched when they realized that those Mangekyo Sharingan were the same as Sasuke’s when he was younger. Sasuke was so overwhelmed with rage that he wanted to pull a Sakura and punch a hole in the ground that would level their entire house.

“Where the _hell_ did you get _my_ eyes?!”

“My parent retrieved them.”

Sasuke’s hand was clenched as he growled, “And who the hell do you think you are to go parading around the villages with _my_ eyes?! You don’t deserve to have those eyes! You’re disgracing the Uchiha name to have those eyes! I’m going to rip those damn eyes out of your head!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

The elder Uchiha froze in his place when he locked eyes with Mitsuki. Sasuke immediately felt like he was falling. The only colors around him were red and black, making Sasuke realize that Mitsuki had trapped him in a genjutsu. He was surprised that someone as young as Mitsuki could lock someone as strong as himself in a genjutsu. Sasuke finally stopped falling and that’s when he felt himself retrained on his knees by snakes.

“Release me, now!”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Sasuke was thrashing against the snakes when he saw Mitsuki appear in front of him. The two of them were looking into each other’s eyes as Mitsuki stated, “You are far more hot headed than the books describe you. You should learn how to control your temper so that you can be a more open minded person. I have much to tell you and you refused to remain calm so I had no choice but to trap you in my genjutsu.”

The raven haired male sunk down on the ground, appearing to comply. Mitsuki sighed before explaining, “It is true, I have your old eyes. The only way that I could even have these eyes is if I had DNA from an Uchiha. Orochimaru has DNA from everyone he's come into contact with so I have been implanted with DNA from not only you but Itachi, as well.”

That caught Sasuke’s attention. There was a fire in Sasuke’s eyes as he lashed out against the snakes, snarling like an animal, “You and Orochimaru have disgraced the Uchiha name! You make me sick with how you have my eyes but you _disgust_ me how you have my brother’s DNA! What more do you fucking want from me?!”

Sasuke couldn’t see the tears that welled in Mitsuki’s eyes. The clone child shook his head sadly at the older male. This was the person he had desired to meet. This was the person he had learned to idolize after reading countless books about him and the Uchiha clan. Mitsuki knew it was a long shot to be accepted into the Uchiha clan but he never thought that Sasuke would absolutely hate his entire being.

“I… I just wanted to be accepted by you and-”

“You will _never_ be my son or an Uchiha.”

Mitsuki knew that Sasuke was angry and that he was saying whatever he could to break him and the genjutsu. Mitsuki was trying to convince himself that Sasuke didn’t mean the harsh words he spat at him. He was trying to convince himself that he didn’t come all this way to the Leaf for nothing. Mitsuki was tired of playing the waiting game but it appeared that the waiting game wasn’t tired of him just yet.

The younger male stepped towards Sasuke and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, not missing how Sasuke tried to pull away. A stray tear fell down Mitsuki’s face as he said with a smile, “If I were you, I would never say never. I’m already friends with your daughter so I suggest you get used to seeing me around, Sasuke.”

Sasuke felt like he was falling again and that’s when he felt like he just fell back into his body. He was trying to catch his breath, causing Sakura to rush to him and place a hand on his back to try to help steady himself. Sakura was trying to talk to him to see if he was alright until she realized Sasuke was only paying attention to the child standing in front of him. She looked back from her husband to the child numerous times, as if she was trying to piece together what happened.

“What’s going on?”

Mitsuki looked at each of the Uchiha, sensing a distortion in each of their chakras. Mitsuki smiled as he said, “It appears that I have caused more harm than good here tonight so I shall be taking my leave. Lady Sakura, I am most grateful for your hospitality. I hope to make a better impression if you allow me back into your home in the future.”

No one knew what to say as Mitsuki made his way out of their home. Sarada stared at the front door and then back to her parents. She didn’t even ask for permission as she burst out of the house to chase after Mitsuki. Sasuke was about to follow after her but there was a dangerous look in Sakura’s eyes that meant trouble if he made another movement.

“You’ve done enough, Sasuke.”

Sarada was calling after her friend, finding him not far from her home. Mitsuki was confused. He didn’t understand why Sarada would come running after him, especially after the terrible first impression he had made with her family. She had caught up to him, taking a moment to catch her breath. She pushed her glasses up on her nose before blushing in embarrassment.

“Is everything alright, Sarada?”

“I… I’m sorry about my dad.”

“No, I’m sorry I wasn’t more honest with you.”

The raven haired girl had a small smile on her face as she shook her head. She continued to smile as she replied, “No, you were honest with me from the start and, besides, it’s not like telling someone you’re a synthetic human is the best ice breaker. I probably wouldn’t have believed you if you told me that when I first met you.”

Mitsuki hummed in laughter, nodding in agreement with her statements. The blue haired male tilted his head at her as he asked, “Is there something else on your mind, Sarada? I have a feeling there’s something else you would like to talk to me about so what is it?”

“You’re really straight forward, Mitsuki.”

“People keep telling me that.”

The two friends laughed at each other for a moment before Sarada got quiet. Mitsuki watched as Sarada’s gaze couldn’t meet his eyes when she confessed, “Well, you see… my dad’s never really around to help me practice my Sharingan… but since you’ve mastered it, I was wondering if you would train with me to help me get better with my Sharingan.”

Sarada’s breath left her lungs when she felt Mitsuki reach forward and grab her hands in his. There was something about those soft yellow eyes that made Sarada feel at ease. Despite the shit show that happened back at her house, everything felt okay when she was with Mitsuki. There was something about him that gave her comfort. Mitsuki had a bright smile on his face when he answered her with the same words that always made her feel content.

“I would enjoy that very much, Sarada.”

* * *

If you asked Mitsuki if he knew where he was going he wouldn’t have been able to answer that. Sarada had told Mitsuki to meet her at the training grounds beyond the bridge but he hadn’t even been in the village a full 24 hours to know what she was talking about. Mitsuki felt like he was wandering around the village like a lost child. Nothing looked familiar to him, not even the people.

Mitsuki was rounding a corner when he accidentally bumped into a blonde haired male. The two of them banged heads, causing each of them to hold their forehead. Mitsuki immediately healed himself but he noticed that the other male was still rubbing his head in pain. Mitsuki tilted his head, confused at the muffled words the other male was saying under his breath. Mitsuki could’ve sworn the other male was talking about how whoever he hit heads with had a steel skull.

Mitsuki was humming in laughter at the stranger, causing the blonde to remember that he wasn’t alone. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he took in just how blue the stranger’s eyes were. Mitsuki had never seen blue eyes before and he felt like he was drowning in them. The stranger’s eyes were blue like the ocean and Mitsuki was lost out at sea.

It appeared that the blonde was in the same trance as Mitsuki. The stranger had never seen golden yellow orbs like Mitsuki’s before. Mitsuki’s eyes could shift from looking like a murky yellow to a bright, golden yellow that resembled a small flame. Mitsuki’s eyes reminded Boruto of so many things that ranged from the sun to lemonade to flowers. It was the black pupil in Mitsuki’s eye and the yellow that surrounded it that really made him think of a specific flower.

“Your eyes are like sapphires.”

“And yours… they’re like sunflowers.”

The stranger watched as Mitsuki’s hand lifted to caress his cheek. The blonde melted into his touch, trying to absorb all the warmth in that pale hand. Mitsuki had never touched a person outside his family like this. Yet, Mitsuki would say that this was different. This felt more romantically intimate. This felt like something Mitsuki didn’t understand just yet.

The two of them were brought out of their little moment when someone accidentally bumped into them, muttering a quick “sorry” before carrying on their way. Mitsuki and the blonde shook their heads, blushes dusting over both of their faces when they realized Mitsuki still had his hand on the blonde’s face. Mitsuki removed his hand and instantly regretted it. He had a strange feeling that the blonde regretted it, as well. It was almost like the blonde didn’t want Mitsuki to move his hand.

“I apologize for-“

“No, no! It’s my fault, you know?”

“I… My name is Mitsuki.”

“I’m Boruto Uzumaki!”

Boruto held his hand out, as if he was asking for Mitsuki’s hand. The blue haired male noticed how Boruto had a deep blush on his face. The blonde couldn’t even meet his gaze, which was something Mitsuki thought was utterly adorable. It was like Boruto was risking a lot by this gesture but Mitsuki had no intentions of refusing that gentle hand. Mitsuki hummed in laughter as he placed his hand in Boruto’s. Mitsuki’s blush deepened and his eyes widened when Boruto brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

The blue haired male felt so many emotions bubbling within him, most of which were unfamiliar to him. He had never experienced such happiness from someone who wasn’t his older brother. He had never felt such nervousness from someone before, especially from someone he had just met. There was something about this Boruto character that made Mitsuki lose all the emotional control he had worked so hard to establish growing up. There was something about Boruto that made these sturdy walls Mitsuki had set up to protect himself blow away like they were walls of sand.

Realization hit Mitsuki as he remembered he was trying to meet up with Sarada. Boruto wanted to say something when Mitsuki slipped his hand out of his grasp but he stopped. He could see that there was something troubling Mitsuki and Boruto had wondered if planting that kiss to the back of his hand was too much. He wondered if he had stepped over the line with Mitsuki or offended him in some way.

Mitsuki stared back at Boruto but the blonde felt like he wasn’t even looking at him. It was like Mitsuki’s mind was elsewhere as he said softly, “I apologize but I’ve just remembered that I was meeting someone and I’m going to be very late if I don’t find my way to them. I’m afraid I’m not sure where the training grounds are beyond the bridge.”

“I can take you there!"

“Really?”

“Yeah, follow me!”

Truth be told, Boruto was happy Mitsuki was lost. The blonde quickly realized that being happy someone was lost was actually a really shitty thing to think. Yet, he couldn’t help but be grateful for the opportunity he was given to spend more time with Mitsuki. There was an unsettling feeling residing within Boruto. Mitsuki was meeting with someone so the blonde was wondering if Mitsuki meant it as in he was meeting someone for a date or something else.

Boruto was trying to be as smooth as possible as he put his arms behind his head as they walked to the training grounds. He tried to sound nonchalant as he asked, “So, uh, this person you’re supposed to meet… is this, like, a date or something? It’s totally cool if it is but, you know, I’m just curious.”

“A date? What’s that?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever been on a date.”

“So, you’re not meeting your partner there?”

Mitsuki pondered for a moment before nodding. Boruto furrowed his eyebrows as Mitsuki answered with a chuckle, “I suppose I am meeting my partner there but I believe that you might mean partner in a different sense than me, hm?”

The blonde looked away from Mitsuki so he wouldn’t see the blush on his face. Boruto sneaked a peek at Mitsuki, immediately falling head over heels in love with the way Mitsuki was bringing a long sleeve hand to his mouth as he laughed. Mitsuki’s laugh had to be the best sound that he had ever heard. Boruto was so preoccupied with trying to imprint the sound of Mitsuki’s laugh into his mind that he didn’t see the rock in the street that had a mission to trip him and make him look like a fool.

The rock was successful on its mission, seeing as how Boruto fell to the ground and tumbled over a few times before rolling back up to his feet. Mitsuki stared at Boruto up and down, humming in laughter at all the dirt that covered his all black attire. Mitsuki closed the distance between them and started brushing the dirt off of the blonde. Mitsuki was mere inches apart now.

“You should watch out, Boruto.”

“You seem to be good at watching out for me, you know?”

“Would that make me a good partner?”

That soft, snake voice had never sounded so innocent yet flirtatious before to Boruto. There was a voice screaming at Boruto in his mind to kiss Mitsuki but there was another smaller voice telling him that Mitsuki was out of his league. Boruto gulped, he knew that Mitsuki was too good for him. But he was selfish. He found someone utterly beautiful inside and out so he would’ve been an idiot if he didn’t make a move now.

Just as Boruto was going to say something, a certain blonde with teal eyes walked by and purposely shoved Mitsuki into Boruto. Their lips met and that’s when their eyes went as wide as saucers. Boruto could faintly hear Inojin Yamanaka snickering in the background but he didn’t care. Boruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Mitsuki’s waist, pulling him as close as possible to his body.

Mitsuki surprised himself when his eyes slipped closed. He snaked his arms around Boruto’s neck, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. There were thoughts flooding Mitsuki’s head telling him that he shouldn’t kiss someone he just met but he didn’t care. This felt right so he was going to run with it. He didn’t know where this relationship was going but Mitsuki was going to run with it.

“Alright, alright, PDA, you two!”

“I didn’t need your help, Inojin!”

“Lying is a sin, Boruto.”

The blue haired male was humming in laughter as he listened to the two friends’ playful banter. Boruto was blushing in embarrassment when Inojin laughed, “You never would’ve kissed him without me, Boruto! You’re too much of an emotional disaster. Well, if my work here is done I’ve got a shift at the flower shop to suffer through.”

“Keep your shit together while I’m gone!”

Boruto couldn’t even come up with something to say, he just watched as Mitsuki gave a little wave back at Inojin’s retreating form. Mitsuki had a faint smile on his face as he grabbed Boruto’s hand and nodding, silently telling him that they needed to move. Boruto gave a sheepish grin before leading Mitsuki to his desired destination.

The pair found themselves weaving through the people in the streets together, but they were surprised at how in sync they were with each other. Mitsuki could communicate with Boruto without speaking while Boruto could say anything he wanted and Mitsuki immediately understood what he meant to say if he stumbled. Boruto gave the maximum effort to understand Mitsuki while the blue haired male had the patience and the calming aura to balance Boruto’s high level of energy. They were an unlikely duo but they were able to complement one another very well.

Boruto was using explosive hand gestures to tell Mitsuki a story as they crossed the bridge. Mitsuki was humming in laughter at the excessive use of the words “you know” Boruto used when he was narrating. They were just entering a clearing in the forest when Boruto froze in his tracks at the sight of the person waiting for Mitsuki.

“Your partner is Sarada?!”

“Mitsuki, why did you bring Boruto?”

The blue haired male released Boruto’s hand and walked over to Sarada. Confusion was evident on Mitsuki’s face as he questioned, “I’m afraid I don’t understand. You two seem to already be familiar with each other, yet, it also sounds that you two are not fond of one another. Is there something I’m missing?”

Boruto was walking over to the two of them as he answered with a roll of the eyes, “Sarada’s basically like my cousin because my dad and her parents were on a team together back in ancient times or whatever. Everyone expects the two of us to be best friends but Sarada’s too bossy!”

Mitsuki noticed that Boruto had struck a nerve with Sarada. She pushed her glasses up on her nose before returning with a scowl, “Well, I wouldn’t have to act _bossy_ if you could just sit still and actually follow directions for once in your life! You were always causing trouble at the academy and I would have to be the one to clean up your mess!”

The blue haired male’s head would turn to Sarada as she spoke and then he would turn to Boruto when he spoke. He felt like he was watching a tennis game and he realized he didn’t care for that very much. It seemed that Boruto and Sarada weren’t really friends but also nothing like family, or whatever Mitsuki believed family to look like. Their familial terms didn’t match Mitsuki’s understanding of family, since he was surrounded with loving family members in the Sound.

Mitsuki found that not only did he not care for their argument but he did not care for being ignored. The blue haired male let out a soft sigh before stretching his arms out to inhuman lengths to wrap around his friends like a boa constrictor. Both Boruto and Sarada tried to squirm around in Mitsuki’s grasp but they found that it made their situation worse. The more they squirmed, the tighter Mitsuki constricted around them.

Boruto and Sarada avoided looking at each other as Mitsuki stated with an emotionless smile, “I can see that the two of you are not fond of one another but you’re going to have to get along because I enjoy both of your company. If you two cannot learn to be civil then you two should make yourselves comfortable in this position because you’ll both be in it a lot.”

It was the emotionless smile on Mitsuki’s face that made Boruto and Sarada grumble in annoyance. That damn emotionless smile paired with his words made him sound like a little shit. Yet, Boruto and Sarada took a moment to take his words in, realizing that Mitsuki just wanted to be able to spend time with the both of them. Mitsuki considered them to be friends and that made the two of them feel good inside.

“I can be civil if Boruto can.”

“I guess you’re not _that_ bad, Sarada.”

“Truce?”

“Truce.”

The synthetic clone eyed the two of them before slowly reeling his arms back to a normal length. Boruto made the first move and reached his hand out for Sarada to shake. She gazed at the hand before looking to Mitsuki. The way he was looking at the two of them with such adoration was all the motivation Sarada needed to grab Boruto’s hand and shake it, thus completing the truce.

“Shall we get started with training, then?”

Sarada nodded and immediately activated her Sharingan, thus prompting Mitsuki to activate his. Boruto immediately jumped at those menacing red eyes from both of them. Mitsuki and Sarada looked back at Boruto, instantly questioning his intelligence. Mitsuki assumed that Boruto knew what the Sharingan looked like from reading books about the kekkei genkai in books at the academy.

“How the hell do you have the Sharingan, Mitsuki?”

“It’s a long story.”

Boruto was about to say something but he melted as soon as Mitsuki’s lips were on his. Boruto had a lovesick look on his face when Mitsuki pulled away. Sarada rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew that Mitsuki was doing what he needed to do to shut the blonde up. There wasn’t time at the moment to tell Boruto the full story of why Mitsuki had the Sharingan so he would have to wait.

Mitsuki and Sarada got into fighting stances. Mitsuki turned serious in seconds, which was intimidating to Sarada. She needed a moment to push her nerves down but it seemed like this was nothing new to Mitsuki. She could tell that he was far more experienced with her with the Sharingan. She knew she was going to fail many times today but that actually excited her. She was excited to fail because that meant she could learn from her mistakes to become a better shinobi.

Boruto jumped into a tree overlooking the clearing and sat down on a branch to watch the training session. He was still wondering how Mitsuki had the Sharingan but he was also thinking about how it was a sneaky trick of Mitsuki to silence him with a kiss. Boruto would have to get him back for that somehow.

Those Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan pierced into Sarada and sent a shiver down her spine. She tried not to show how intimidated she was by his eyes. Mitsuki’s eyes narrowed as he asked, “You’ve done your research on the Sharingan, haven’t you? You’re aware of what the Sharingan can do, as well as the disadvantages of using it?”

“I’m familiar with everything.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Mitsuki ran at her, much faster than Sarada was expecting. Sarada jumped back to avoid his initial attack but he didn’t stop. He continued on his assault and was successful in landing blow for blow on her. Sarada jumped back and was surprised when Mitsuki didn’t try to engage her in combat again. She was holding herself, hissing at the pain of the kick Mitsuki landed on her ribs. She was convinced that she had a few cracked ribs but she wasn’t finished.

She had a determined look in her eyes as she used her good arm to pull out some shuriken. Mitsuki had a faint smile on his face as he watched her throw the weapons with deadly accuracy. Mitsuki was well aware that the Uchiha clan prided itself in how skilled they were at shuriken jutsu so it was no surprise that Sarada was exceptional at it. She had clearly spent hours trying to perfect it and it had paid off, but not enough.

Mitsuki was able to slither around each shuriken like a snake. Sarada grit her teeth as she reached into her pouch and used both hands to help her throw multiple shuriken at Mitsuki. The blue haired male knew it wouldn’t be easy to evade these shuriken this time so he made quick hand signs and breathed in.

“Wind style: immense breakthrough!”

The raven haired girl couldn’t copy his hand signs quick enough, causing her own shuriken to fly back at her and slash her arms and legs. She stumbled back a few steps but she refused to go down. She needed to try a jutsu she had been working on in hopes of actually landing a blow on her opponent. It didn’t suit her very well to constantly be on the defensive or to be a punching bag.

Sarada had been working on this jutsu as soon as her mother told her that it was her father’s specialty. She had hoped to use it in battle but if she was practicing then she might as well try it out now and work out the kinks so it could be perfect. Mitsuki’s eyes widened when he saw her raise her hands to sign for the jutsu. Sarada gasped as she saw Mitsuki mimicking her hand signs, although she noted he was faster. Sarada was frozen when Mitsuki locked eyes with her and took the words right out of her mouth.

“Fire style: fireball jutsu!”

She was appalled that Mitsuki had copied her jutsu. He had literally just out-Sharingan’d her. What was even more was that his jutsu was a lot stronger than hers was when she had practiced it before. She felt like she couldn’t move. The fire ball was coming right at her but she felt like her feet were cemented into the ground. She braced herself for the attack by closing her eyes and holding her arms up to shield her face. She waited for the burn but it never came.

“Release!”

When Sarada opened her eyes, she was on the ground with Mitsuki standing over her making the genjutsu release sign. Sarada looked at her surroundings before she looked down at her body and saw no burns. She appeared to want to say something but the words wouldn’t leave her mouth. Mitsuki just hummed in laughter as he crouched down to be at eye level with her.

Mitsuki had a soft look in his eyes as he explained, “Your eyes might be quick enough to stay one step ahead of someone but if your body cannot keep up then what good do they do you? You fell victim to my genjutsu and didn’t even notice that you were in one. You’re going to feel drained from using your Sharingan so let me heal you. It seems we have a lot to work on, hm?”

The blue haired male moved to heal Sarada but the raven haired female sat up and grabbed Mitsuki’s wrist. She had a million questions but could only allow herself to ask, “How… how are you able to use the Sharingan without feeling the negative effects of extended use like me?”

“Oh, that’s easy.”

He reached up and pushed his pastel blue bangs up, revealing his Creation Rebirth diamond seal on his forehead. Sarada’s eyes widened, the diamond was identical to the one on her mother and Lady Tsunade’s foreheads. That meant that Mitsuki had an enormous amount of chakra stored up. Mitsuki was the same age as her but he had not only mastered the Sharingan but a forbidden form of medical ninjutsu, as well. Sarada felt insignificant compared to Mitsuki. He had learned so much in his life and she was wondering what she had done with hers.

“Remember, Sarada, I’m not like you.”

“Huh?”

“I was made to be genetically perfect.”

“Are you trying to rub it in?”

Mitsuki let his bangs flop back on his forehead. He sat down in front of Sarada and hovered his hands above her injured chest. His hands were immediately enveloped in the green chakra associated with medical ninjutsu. Sarada could hear the noise the medical ninjutsu made and it made her bite her lip and look away.

The blue haired male hummed in laughter before countering, “Sarada, I’m able to mastered all these jutsus because I was created for that. I was made to be genetically perfect. The things that I can do cannot be done by mere humans. I’m not saying this to decrease your self-confidence… I’m saying this because it’s unrealistic to compare yourself to me when you have so many other natural attributes that make you a skilled shinobi.”

Slowly, Sarada started to turn to face her friend. Mitsuki’s smile had never seemed so sincere as he continued, “You have so much to learn, Sarada, but you’re not intimidated by that in the slightest… no, I think you like the challenge, don’t you? Something I admire about you is that you embody the characteristics of the Seventh Hokage. You never give up and even if you stumble, you don’t stay down. I admire that about you very much.”

“You… you really mean that?”

“I really do.”

“Will you train with me more right now?”

He pulled his hands away from Sarada, indicating that he was finished healing her. The two of them rose to their feet but right when Sarada was getting closer to Mitsuki, he reached out with two fingers and tapped her forehead. The air left Sarada’s lungs at the familiar show of affection her clan was known for. She blushed and reached up to feel where he had poked her. Mitsuki tilted his head with a smile.

“Some other time.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you let him in the village!”

“Huh? Who are we talking about?”

“Orochimaru’s kid!”

“His name is Mitsuki, you know?”

Sasuke gave his old teammate a menacing glare, causing Naruto to hold his hands up in a “don’t shoot” gesture. Sasuke had barged right into his office and woke Naruto up from his nap on his paperwork, which the blonde thought was rather rude of his friend. Naruto yawned as he watched Sasuke pace back and forth in the office. If Shikamaru was there he would’ve called Sasuke troublesome.

The Uchiha stopped in front of Naruto’s desk to glare at him once more. Naruto knew his friend well so he knew he wasn’t seething mad but he was definitely pissed. It was the moments when his Sharingan was activated that Naruto knew he fucked up. Yet, Naruto was relieved that Sasuke’s onyx were eating into his soul this time.

Naruto let out an exaggerated sigh as Sasuke started ranting, “How the hell could you be aware of Orochimaru’s kid coming to the village and still let him in?! Worse than that, you _knew_ that he had my original eyes implanted into him to get the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan _and_ he has both mine and Itachi’s DNA! He’s a walking disgrace to the Uchiha clan!”

Naruto wasn’t planning on really paying attention to Sasuke until he heard the raven haired male hiss words laced with venom, “I want him out of this village _now._ He doesn’t belong here and he never will.”

Those words hung heavy in the air. Sasuke had struck a nerve. Naruto stiffened as he returned with a dangerous edge in his voice, “People used to say the same things about me and look what happened. The person no one wanted in the village is now the person this village needs to function. Imagine that, Sasuke, the way you view Mitsuki is how everyone once viewed me… what does that say about him?”

“That he’s an unavoidable irritation.”

The blonde shook his head, growing annoyed with Sasuke’s behavior. Naruto took a deep breath before saying, “You know nothing about _who_ Mitsuki is. You haven’t even bothered to see if there’s more to him than your old eyes and your DNA. If you took a chance on him I can promise you that you’ll love him.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“I’m going to make a bet with you, teme.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened, silently letting Naruto know that he was interested. Naruto had a mischievous look in his eyes as he stated, “I don’t think I’m going to lose so I’m betting that in two months’ time you’re going to end up loving Mitsuki. Since this is one hell of a bet I’ll need to raise the stakes. I’m betting my daughter.”

“What the hell is wrong with you, dobe?”

Naruto had a grin on his face at Sasuke’s response. Naruto had never looked so mischievous before to Sasuke and he didn’t like that one bit. Naruto was giggling as he said, “What? Are you scared of having another daughter? You don’t even take care of the daughter you already have so what’s it to you if you get another?”

Sasuke had never wanted to laugh and punch Naruto more in his life. No one else could ever get away with saying those words to him without dying. Sasuke refused to laugh because laughter would mean that Naruto had won. He would not allow Naruto to win so he just shook his head with a stern look on his face. Naruto knew him well enough to know he wanted to chuckle.

“And what do you want if you win, Naruto?”

“Bragging rights and one more thing…”

Silence hung in the air, making the moment dramatic until Naruto started to do a drum roll on his desk. Sasuke glared at him, signaling that he needed to stop before he burned the desk with a fire style jutsu. Naruto playfully rolled his eyes before stating firmly, “If I win then you need to accept Mitsuki into your clan and let him hold the mantle of Uchiha.”

There was a lot hanging on the line now. I mean, having Naruto’s daughter on the line was a lot but this really hit close to home for Sasuke. Yet, he had a strong feeling that he wouldn’t lose this bet. He already didn’t like Mitsuki so he saw this as an easy victory. Sasuke walked over to the door to leave. He didn’t even turn around to face Naruto.

“Deal.”

* * *

Mitsuki truly embodied what it meant to be an unavoidable irritation, in Sasuke’s opinion. Home was supposed to be Sasuke’s safe haven but it wasn’t anymore. For the next few weeks, Sasuke would come home from working with Naruto and Mitsuki would be in the kitchen helping Sakura make dinner while Sarada was setting the table. Granted, Mitsuki never actually stayed for dinner but he was still there and he was still unavoidable.

Sasuke would watch Mitsuki when he thought the child couldn’t see him but that’s when Sasuke saw just how gifted he was. It was in the moments when Sasuke was switching places with objects to try to catch him off guard that he saw Mitsuki’s eyes glowing. Mitsuki was fast enough to see him because he was a sage. Mitsuki would turn to him as he was moving through space and time and he would smile.

He was in utter disbelief when he found out Mitsuki had mastered the sage art. It was in this moment that Sasuke came to the conclusion that he really didn’t know what Mitsuki was capable of doing. He needed to know more but he absolutely refused to ask Mitsuki about what he could do. That would require conversating with Orochimaru’s experiment and he refused to do that. That left Sasuke with one option.

It was Sarada’s time to shine.

Sasuke knocked on his daughter’s door and waited for her to tell him he could come in. When he got her consent to come in, he opened the door to find his daughter looking around for her shoes. Sarada didn’t even look at her father as she asked, “Have you seen my shoes anywhere around the house? I think they’re in my room somewhere but I just want to be sure.”

“I think-“

“Never mind, mom probably knows.”

Sasuke felt a sting in his chest at that comment. It probably didn’t register with Sarada that what she said was a little rude. Sasuke sighed, it couldn’t be helped. He knew that she was right. Sakura was the one who basically raised Sarada so their daughter had come to rely on the pinkette more than him. It hurt to know that Sarada didn’t even bother to hear him out.

“Ah, I found them!”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to train!”

“Do you want me to train with you?”

Sarada was putting her black long sleeves on as her father continued, “I know I haven’t been around a lot but I’m trying to be a part of your life now. If you train with me I can help you with your Sharingan. I know you’re still getting used to your new abilities so I can help you harness your new power.”

“No, that’s okay, dad.”

“You won’t be able to learn it alone.”

“That’s why Mitsuki’s been training me.”

Sasuke stiffened when he heard that Mitsuki had been training her to harness the power of her Sharingan. When Sarada finished putting her shoes on she stood up and started grabbing a few select items she would need for her training session. She paid no mind to the hurt look on her father’s face. She had somewhere to be and she didn’t want to be there with him. She didn’t need him there like she used to and Sasuke wasn’t ready to accept that, especially if it was Mitsuki she needed there instead.

Sarada finally looked up and that’s when she saw that her father looked like he wanted to say something. Sarada held her ground as she stated, “I couldn’t wait around forever for my dad to want to come home and spend time with me. I learned about you through pictures and from stories mom told me, not from my own personal experiences with you. When you came home I thought you would want to spend time with me but you didn’t. All you wanted to do was work.”

The raven haired male tried to show no emotion but he couldn’t help but place a hand on Sarada’s shoulder as she tried to walk past him. She looked up at him as she said with tears in her eyes, “I know the only reason you want to be around me now is because you hate Mitsuki and you want to know more about what he can do. I get that you’re bothered by his creation but what kind of a father tries to use their own daughter to get intel?!”

“Sarada, that’s not-“

“I need to go or I’ll be late.”

Sarada pushed her father’s hand off her shoulder and walked out of her room. She made it to her doorway before she turned to look at him one last time. A stray tear rolled down her face as she finished harshly, “If you can’t be bothered to get to know Mitsuki then I can’t be bothered to get to know you.”

Sasuke hung his head and listened to his daughter rush down the stairs and out the door. He let out a heavy sigh he didn’t realize he was holding. He heard footsteps coming his way and that’s when he turned around to see Sakura leaning against wall in the doorway. She had a knowing look on her face that made Sasuke groan. Sakura shook her head with a smile.

“She’s right, Sasuke.”

“You can’t blame me for not trusting him.”

“Do you know anything about Mitsuki’s personality?”

“That’s not important.”

Sakura rolled her eyes but refused to give her husband the physical love and attention that he needed at the moment. He needed to learn that he was wrong and no one was going to hold his hand through this. He didn’t have the best relationship with Sarada from the start and now it seemed he had made it worse.

Sakura was too smart for her own good. She shook her head once more before stating firmly, “The only way you can fix your relationship with Sarada is if you get to know Mitsuki. You can’t blame her for going to him to learn about her Sharingan because you haven’t been around. He’s been training her since the day she met him and she’s improved a lot. If you could see the way he treats Sarada you’d understand he’s exactly what she needs.”

“I should be what she needs.”

Sasuke was glaring at nothing as she hissed, “He shouldn’t even be able to teach her about the Sharingan. He’s using _my_ eyes to train with her so that’s not even him! If he wasn’t given my eyes then he never would’ve been able to train with her! Everything he’s able to do is because of me!”

The pinkette’s eyes narrowed at her husband. Her voice was cold as she returned, “He might have your eyes but he sees better than you, Sasuke. It’s not the Sharingan that make her need him… it’s just Mitsuki. Sarada treated you the same way that you’re treating him. It doesn’t feel good, does it? If you could see past his eyes to get to know him then you’d understand and so help me, God, if you don’t want to lose your daughter _and_ your wife you’ll listen to me.”

“Give Mitsuki a damn chance.”

* * *

A month had passed since that icy conversation with Sakura and Sasuke was slowly starting to take her advice. He still told Naruto he wanted Mitsuki to be deported from the village but the blonde refused him every time. Naruto always reminded Sasuke of their bet. He told Sasuke they had until the end of the week to see who won the bet. As much as Sasuke didn’t want to have Himawari added to the family, he also didn’t want to lose.

After much pestering from Sakura to follow Sarada as she trained with Mitsuki, he finally agreed. Sasuke was perched in a tree and was quite surprised that it wasn’t just Sarada and Mitsuki training. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw that Boruto was there, as well. He had to do a double take when he saw Boruto lean in and kiss Mitsuki’s cheek before waving to Sarada. So, it seemed that Boruto and Mitsuki were romantically involved. He wondered if Naruto knew about this.

He pushed those thoughts away and put his attention back on the three kids. He couldn’t hear what they were saying most of the time but it sounded like they were going to practice genjutsu today. Sasuke growled under his breath when he saw Mitsuki activate his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. It bothered him to see someone using his eyes, especially when that someone was Orochimaru’s creation.

“Are you ready, Sarada?”

“I’m ready. Do it!”

“Okay, release yourself from my genjutsu.”

Sasuke thought Mitsuki was absolutely insane for putting his daughter under one of his genjutsu. Sasuke couldn’t even break free from it until Mitsuki released it so why did this blue haired child think Sarada could? Sasuke felt anger bubbling up inside him when he saw his daughter stiffen and then freeze completely. He was hoping Boruto would realize how crazy this is and step in to release her, but he didn’t. He stood proudly at Mitsuki’s side.

Just as Sasuke was going to reveal himself to release his daughter from the genjutsu, she did it herself. She blinked a few times before looking around. Sasuke paused as Boruto started cheering for her but that’s not what made him pause. It was the fact that Mitsuki walked over to her and grabbed her hands, smiling as he spoke to her. Sasuke couldn’t hear them but whatever he said to her made her light up. His daughter looked so happy and Mitsuki was able to make her feel that way.

“Let’s take it up a notch, Mitsuki.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m ready!”

“Yes… yes, you are.”

Mitsuki nodded at her before he removed himself from her. He walked over to Boruto, giving his hand a squeeze as he explained the next training exercise to him. Boruto looked like he wanted to object at first but then the more he listened the more he seemed to understand the plan. When Mitsuki was done talking Boruto was completely on his side, nodding with a grin on his face.

The blue haired male turned to face Sarada. He had a small smile on his face as he explained, “Okay, we’re going to see how you handle two enemies at once. With your Sharingan, you can lower your enemies by one by placing them under a genjutsu. Boruto and I will attack you so you have to place one of us under a genjutsu to buy yourself some time to take on the other one while also devising a plan on how to confront two enemies when the other one releases themselves from the genjutsu.”

“Bring it on!”

Sasuke was worried for his daughter. It was one thing to be able to break free from a genjutsu but it was another to use genjutsu in battle while also taking on another foe. Sasuke wanted to go out there and provide backup to Sarada but he knew that he needed to watch from afar. He knew he needed to observe and reflect on what he was watching.

Sarada activated her Sharingan and looked back and forth from Boruto to Mitsuki. There was the faintest of smiles on Mitsuki’s face as he watched Sarada calculate which one she would place under the genjutsu. If she was smart, she would place Boruto under a strong genjutsu so she could focus on handling Mitsuki. If the genjutsu was strong enough then Boruto wouldn’t be able to break it, thus making it a one on one battle.

“Let us begin.”

Boruto and Mitsuki ran at her, although Mitsuki was faster so he led the charge. Sarada was expecting Mitsuki to reach her first so she concentrated and felt her eyes widen as she locked eyes with Boruto’s. Boruto felt his heart beat echo loudly in his ears and that’s when he was frozen in his tracks. Mitsuki quickly looked back at his lover but turned to face Sarada with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke watched as Sarada and Mitsuki engaged in a fierce battle. Mitsuki could easily evade each of her attacks but Sarada still had a little trouble avoiding all of his assaults. Mitsuki jumped back when he read her attack before she even knew she was going to do it. She grit her teeth and punched the ground, shattering the earth in a similar fashion to her mother. She was nowhere near as strong as her mother but she still left the earth beneath her in shambles.

“Cha!”

There was a sense of pride Sasuke felt when he saw his daughter using Sakura’s move and catch phrase. He was glad that she inherited something from her parents. Sakura was able to instill a tiny piece of herself in Sarada. A sad smile etched itself on Sasuke’s face when he thought about how all he could instill in his daughter was the pain he swore he would never let her feel.

He watched them continue to engage each other in close combat until Mitsuki managed to get the upper hand. He was able to distract her with a long armed punch and then sweep her legs from out from under her. When Sarada tried to get back up she was met with Mitsuki’s sharpened hand in her face. She bit her lip as she tried to think of what her next move would be but Mitsuki stood up and held out a hand for her to take, indicating that the battle was over.

Sarada didn’t hesitate to take his hand. He lifted her up and the two of them looked over to see that Boruto had finally managed to free himself from her genjutsu. While Boruto was taking in his surroundings, Mitsuki hummed in laughter and Sarada grinned at her work. Mitsuki shifted his attention back to Sarada.

“You’ve made great improvements, Sarada.”

“All thanks to you, Mitsuki!”

“I have no doubts you’ll make a great Hokage one day.”

“Can we keep training?”

Sasuke’s heart ached in his chest as he realized just how much Mitsuki meant to his daughter. He was the person Sarada had come to depend on for not only training but support. Mitsuki supported her dream to be a Hokage and encouraged her at every chance he got. Mitsuki reminded Sarada of her worth and that was something Sasuke knew she struggled with. Sarada’s confidence was through the roof and Sasuke hated to admit it, but he owed most of that to Mitsuki.

The raven haired male focused his eyes on Mitsuki. There was the child that Sasuke tried to destroy as soon as he met him. Despite Sasuke’s constant glares and hostility towards him, he kept coming back to the Uchiha clan. He made it his mission to become Sarada’s best friend and number one fan. He made it his goal to prove to Sasuke that he wasn’t some experiment with a secret mission from his parent.

Mitsuki might not have been in the Leaf for a long time but he made such an impact on the community. Everyone adored him for how polite and kind he was to all those he came into contact with. People sought him out in the streets to ask him questions because they knew that he would answer honestly. Everyone knew his origins but none of them feared him because he showed that he cared for the village and everyone in it. Sasuke hated to admit it but Mitsuki fit in here in the village. He belonged here.

Sasuke’s eyes widened when he saw Sarada walking closer to Mitsuki. He felt like he was reliving his past. He remembered how he was always pleading with Itachi to train him and now he was seeing it again with Sarada and Mitsuki. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt tears prick at his eyes when he watched Mitsuki smile and poke Sarada’s forehead with two fingers. Sasuke bit his lip when he heard the words he was all too familiar with.

“Some other time.”

* * *

Mitsuki was surprised that Sasuke had sent a message to Sarada asking her to meet with him for a quick dinner after training. Mitsuki and Boruto waved goodbye to their friend before heading off in the opposite direction. The two of them were walking hand in hand, commenting how Sarada had made some impressive improvements in such a short time. Boruto bragged that it was all because of him, causing Mitsuki to flick him in the forehead to scold him for taking all the credit.

“Hey, what was that for?”

“You know what that was for.”

“You didn’t have to flick me, you know!”

“I could’ve punched you if that’s better?”

The two males stared at each other as if they were about to start a full on brawl in the street but then Boruto broke character, causing Mitsuki to follow suit. The two of them started to laugh at their childish behavior. Their moment was interrupted when Boruto’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled his phone out and then looked back up to Mitsuki.

He shook his head with a smile before wrapping an arm around Mitsuki. He continued to smile as he said, “I’ve got to head home for dinner. Apparently, my stupid old man decided to come home for the night so it’s technically a special occasion… but I’ll see you tomorrow, right, babe?”

“Of course, Boruto.”

The blonde kissed Mitsuki’s head before pulling him in and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Mitsuki was blushing as he waved goodbye to his lover. When Boruto was out of his field of vision he decided it was best to head home, as well. He was near the Uchiha home when he saw people looking at him and whispering in the streets. He wanted to ignore them but he found he couldn’t when a café owner he had met walked up to him.

The man looked nervous, as if he wasn’t sure he should approach Mitsuki. The male sounded uneasy as he asked the blue haired male, “Is it true, Mitsuki? Is it true what we’ve heard about you and Master Sasuke?”

“What do you mean?”

“Haven’t you heard?”

“Heard what?”

Mitsuki was beyond confused at this point. Yet, everything was made clear when the man answered, “Oh, Mitsuki… I thought you knew… it’s just that… there’s a rumor going around the village that Master Sasuke has been going to the Hokage to ask that you get deported from the Hidden Leaf…"

“Wh-what?”

Mitsuki was barely listening to the other male as he sighed and said sadly, “I’m really sorry, Mitsuki… you’ve been nothing but good to everyone here… I don’t understand why bad things happen to good people like you… take care, Mitsuki.”

Something snapped in Mitsuki after hearing what the man had to say to him. Mitsuki didn’t let his anger show as he bowed in respect to the other man. The blue haired male had a fake smile on his face as he bid farewell to the man. He made it his mission to journey to the Uchiha clan’s home. He made it his mission to learn the truth. He knocked on the door and was immediately greeted by Sakura’s warm smile. She was going to ask what she could do for him until she saw the serious look on his face.

“Is everything alright, Mitsuki?”

“Is Sasuke home, yet?”

“No, but you’re welcome to wait for him.”

“Thank you, Lady Sakura.”

Sakura stood back and watched as Mitsuki walked into the home and took a seat at the dinner table. This was the first time he actually sat down at the table. Sakura could see there was a distant look in his eyes, as if something was troubling him. She wanted to ask him what was going on but she could tell this wasn’t something that concerned her. She knew that if he requested to see Sasuke then this was a long time coming.

This wouldn’t be pretty.

Sakura walked past Mitsuki, placing a hand on his shoulder to try to give him some form of comfort and support. She was surprised when he placed a pale hand on top of hers and squeezed it. It was almost as if he was thanking her. Sakura felt tears well in her eyes as she looked at the child who had wormed his way into her heart in such a short amount of time. She prayed that he would continue to stay as one of the lights in her life.

Mitsuki felt the warmth of Sakura’s hand leave his shoulder and he instantly missed it. He had never really had a mother figure in his life but Sakura made him feel like maybe he had one in her. She had been nothing but kind to him since he stepped foot in the Uchiha household. She was pure and he envied her for that. It was right when Sakura left the room that the front door opened, revealing Sasuke and Sarada. Sasuke ushered his daughter upstairs so he could talk to Mitsuki alone.

When Sarada was out of range of their conversation, Sasuke walked towards the blue haired male. Sasuke came to a halt when he heard Mitsuki’s distant voice, “Is it true, Sasuke? Is it true that you’ve gone to the Hokage to remove me from the village? Do you hate me so?”

“Mitsuki, it’s not-“

“I said, is it true?”

There was an edge to Mitsuki’s voice when he cut him off. It was dangerous. It was like he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear him say it anyways. He wanted to hear those words from Sasuke’s mouth. He wanted Sasuke to admit what he had done, regardless if he felt bad about it or not.

“Yes… it’s true.”

Mitsuki shook his head but he still hadn’t even bothered to make eye contact with Sasuke. The older male started to grow concerned. He wanted to know the thoughts that were probably swirling around in Mitsuki’s head. He wanted to let Mitsuki know that he actually regretted going to Naruto about deporting him from the village. Sasuke started moving towards Mitsuki but stopped at the unforgiving sound of Mitsuki’s voice.

_“[Don't](https://youtu.be/EKZdctYLm1Q).”_

Mitsuki stood up, not giving a fuck that the chair made a screeching sound on the floor that made Sasuke twitch his eye. The blue haired male had his hands on table, almost as if he didn’t want to let go of it because it brought a sense of comfort. Mitsuki’s fingers drew back on the table, causing his nails to claw into the wood. Sasuke was smart to not make a comment on how Mitsuki clawed the table.

The blue haired male removed himself from the table and snapped his head in Sasuke’s direction. Mitsuki was glaring daggers at him as he hissed, “Don’t take another step in my direction… I can’t be trusted around you. Don’t think you can talk your way out of this, either. You can stand over there if you want but I don’t know who you are… not anymore… not like I thought.”

Sasuke watched as Mitsuki’s angered expression faded, almost as if he was exhausted. He ran his hands through his pastel blue locks until both hands were just clutching his head, as if his thoughts were becoming too much for him. It sounded like Mitsuki was talking to himself when he whispered, “I have so much to learn…”

Mitsuki was now fully aware that Sasuke was still watching him. He removed his hands from his head and stared back at the older male. Mitsuki’s voice sounded broken as he stated, “You told the whole world who I am. You told the whole world how I’m an experiment who uses your eyes and in clearing your name you have ruined my life.”

“Mitsuki-“

“This is my time to talk! You had your chance!”

Sasuke’s eyes widened in shock when Mitsuki finally yelled at him. The blue haired male’s words were laced with venom as he snapped, “Heaven forbid, someone whispers that you’re part of my creation… somebody whispers so you have to scream! Well, I know about whispers… I hear how you talk about my parent.”

“Mitsuki, please-“

_“Don’t!”_

The child had a desperate look in his eyes and he couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes and blurring his vision. Mitsuki’s shoulders were shaking as he whispered, “Don’t worry… I’m erasing myself from your narrative. Let the rest of your family wonder how I reacted when you broke me down… this is what you’ve wanted all along so stand back and watch it burn.”

Mitsuki was walking past Sasuke now but the older male reached out and grabbed his wrist. Mitsuki was immediately triggered by Sasuke grabbing him so he aggressively pulled his arm out of his grasp. Sasuke was going to plead for Mitsuki to listen to him but his heart felt like it was shattering in his chest at the sight of all those tears streaming down the younger male’s face. Sasuke had done this to him. He had broken Mitsuki.

The blue haired male still had some fire in him as he started out soft but ended what he was saying by screaming, “When the time comes explain to your family the pain and embarrassment you put me through. When will you learn that they are your legacy? _We_ are your legacy! If you thought you were my family… my _father…”_

_“Don’t.”_

There was so much tension in the room that no sword could cut through it. Mitsuki was breathing heavily. Obviously, showing anger like this was never something that he was used to. Sasuke didn’t even take pride in watching Mitsuki walk out the front door, slamming it behind him for an added dramatic measure. Sasuke got what he first said he wanted but now that he had it, he didn’t want it.

“[Congratulations](https://youtu.be/lQh-7-PNgoU).”

“Sakura…”

“You have invented a new kind of stupid.”

He slowly looked up and was met with a death glare from his wife. Her arms were folded in front of her chest. She looked like she was ready to destroy him, which she was. She started walking towards him, her heels clicking dangerously against the floor. Sasuke didn’t want to hear anything she had to say but he knew he needed to hear it.

He just stood there staring down at his wife as she scolded, “It’s ‘a damage you can never undo,’ kind of stupid. It's an ‘open all the cages in the zoo,’ kind of stupid. It's a 'truly, you didn’t think this through,’ kind of stupid. I want to make it clear what kind of stupid you have invented.”

He nodded back to her, knowing it was pointless to argue with her. He could hear she was furious as she went off, “Let’s review. You met a child who had your eyes because of an experiment and you _destroyed_ him, despite knowing your daughter adores him and looks to him for the support you could never give her. I begged you to get to know him… you refused to.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and huffed. She was glaring at her husband as she growled, “You’re so scared of what everyone and your enemies will say or do to you but you’re the only enemy you ever seem to lose to! You know why Mitsuki can do what he wants? He doesn’t dignify other people’s taunts with a response! But congratulations! You’ve secured the Uchiha legacy, congratulations!”

“Sakura, please, I made a mistake.”

Those green eyes Sasuke loved so much finally softened. She blinked a few times in an effort to keep the tears at bay. She bit her lip as she reached up and cupped her husband’s face. Her voice was soft as she said, “You know what I’m here to do? Sasuke... I’m not here for you…”

She pulled back and held herself as she whispered, “I know my daughter like I know my own mind and you will never find anyone as hard working or as resilient! Sasuke, you should’ve heard her talk about Mitsuki… she said to me, “he’s my best friend.” So, I stood by and accepted him… do you know why?”

Sakura was shaking as she felt the tears pouring down her face. She closed her eyes and cried, “I love my daughter more than anything in this life and I will choose her happiness over mine every time! Sarada is the best thing in our lives so never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best daughter! Every sacrifice you make is for our daughter so give her the best life!”

“I have to fix this.”

“Then you need to bring him home.”

* * *

Mitsuki could barely see where he was going. The tears that were falling down his face had obscured his vision so he wasn’t even sure if he was headed in the right direction to go back to the Sound. All he knew was that he needed to get as far away from the Leaf as possible. He was a fool to have thought he would’ve been wanted there. He gasped as he ran into something hard. He was knocked to the ground, groaning softly as he felt like he had run into a train.

“Are you alright, child?”

“I… I apologize for running into you.”

Mitsuki wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. He blinked a few times and that’s when he saw who he had run into. Mitsuki’s eyes widened as he took in the man’s appearance. He had grey skin and there were Sharingan eyes all over his head. When the man smiled, Mitsuki cringed at the sight of his toothless mouth. The man held out his hand for Mitsuki to take. The blue haired male was hesitant but took the hand.

“Wh-who are you?”

“I am Shin Uchiha.”

Mitsuki quickly retracted his hand from Shin, taking a couple steps back to gain some distance. Mitsuki was visibly shaken as the other male laughed aloud. This was the man that Log had warned him about. This was the first experiment Orochimaru had done with the Sharingan. Shin was the experiment that ran away and was never heard from again.

“I’ve finally found you, Mitsuki.”

“Wh-where… where have you been?”

“I’ve been creating a family.”

Shin took a step towards Mitsuki, which resulted in the blue haired male taking a defensive step backwards. Shin shook his head with a smirk before answering, “I knew from the moment I learned about my origins that I was never meant to stay in the Sound. You must know that feeling very well, seeing as how you left the Sound to go to the Leaf. I’m guessing you didn’t find the family you were searching for, hm?”

Mitsuki turned his head to avoid Shin’s gaze and that’s all the answer he needed. Shin opened his arms as he smiled, “You don’t belong in the Sound and you don’t belong in the Leaf but you could belong with me and my family. We’re all alike, Mitsuki. We all have the Sharingan and we all know what it feels like to not be accepted by those around us… but you can be accepted with us… with me.”

“Who… who is your family you speak of?”

“I have cloned myself using my teeth.”

“You would lose your teeth for a family?”

“To have children… I would do anything.”

It might have been the fact that Mitsuki was in a terrible mindset and was feeling vulnerable but he really latched onto the words Shin spoke. Log’s words telling him to be careful of Shin flew out of his mind and were long gone now. All Mitsuki could think about was how Shin would give up a part of himself to have children. Shin would give anything to be a father.

Mitsuki slowly turned to look at Shin. He had thought that he would’ve called Sasuke his father but he wanted nothing to do with him. How could someone who took every chance to break someone into nothing ever been father material? But Shin took the time to search for him and offer him not only a home and siblings, but a father, as well.

“But what do I have to offer you, Shin?”

“Mitsuki, your love is all I desire.”

He gasped as he heard those words. Fresh tears were falling down Mitsuki’s face as Shin stated with a warm toothless smile, “I want your love and nothing more. You poor child… you must have gone your whole life thinking that you were never good enough for anyone or even yourself. Mitsuki… I can promise you that you are more than enough to me. I will always want you. Come, child, let us go home.”

“Home… yes, let’s go.”

Mitsuki was smiling through the tears as he walked towards Shin. It was right when Mitsuki opened his arms to embrace Shin that he sensed a familiar chakra. He gasped as he felt himself being transported through space and time. Mitsuki blinked a few times and turned around in time to see that Sasuke had used his Rinnegan to swap places with him. Mitsuki was frozen as he saw Sasuke took his place and stabbed his lightning covered sword into Shin.

“No! What are you doing?!”

“Saving my son.”

The blue haired male’s breath hitched at those words. Sasuke thought of him as his son. Those were the words he had been dying to hear since he arrived in the Leaf. Mitsuki was rudely awakened from his thoughts when he heard Shin cough up blood. Mitsuki ran over to the scene and stared up at the clone that he was going to call his father. Sasuke glared at Shin when he heard the sickening sound of his laugh.

“I a-almost g-got you…”

“Wh-what? I thought-“

“You h-honestly thought I wanted y-you?”

“But, you said-“

“Y-Your eyes… are wh-what I wanted.”

Sasuke had heard enough. He slashed to the left, removing a chunk of Shin’s side. The clone fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Sasuke stood over him and growled, “How _dare_ you try to manipulate a child when you could see he was in a vulnerable state! How dare you lure Mitsuki to you with false hopes like offering him a family! And how _dare_ you use the Uchiha name! Now you, Shin, are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan.”

The grey skinned clone was laughing loudly and that would be the last sound he would make before Sasuke slashed his head off. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and sent the black flames to devour Shin’s flesh. Sasuke turned to face Mitsuki, who had flinched at being under those onyx eyes. There was a pain in Sasuke’s chest when he saw Mitsuki flinch like he was going to be yelled at.

“I didn’t come here to hurt you.”

“Then why… why did you come after me?”

“I… I wanted to bring you home.”

The raven haired male stepped forward and bent down to be at eye level with Mitsuki. He placed his hand on Mitsuki’s shoulder as he continued softly, “I haven’t been good to you. My wife and daughter helped me realize something… I don’t know you at all. I never gave you the chance you deserved and it was because of my anger and heartlessness that you almost got captured by Shin. It was because of how I treated you that I almost lost you.”

Mitsuki was utterly speechless as he continued to listen to Sasuke, “I owe you an apology and so much more. I owe you an apology because I treated you terribly all because of my own ignorance. You didn’t deserve any of the hate I threw at you and I apologize for my behavior. If you would do me the honor… I would like for you to come live with me and join the Uchiha clan.”

"But... why?"

“It’s where you belong.”

“Y-You really mean it?”

“I do.”

Happy tears spilled from Mitsuki’s eyes and down his cheeks as he launched himself into Sasuke. The older male felt the air leave his lungs. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had hugged him, and with such passion. Sasuke instantly wrapped his arm around the blue haired male, desperately trying to bring him as close to him as possible. Mitsuki was clutching his clothes like his life depended on it.

Sasuke brought them down to the ground and kissed the top of Mitsuki’s head. The blue haired male was sobbing into his chest but Sasuke didn’t mind at all. Sasuke whispered into those pastel locks, “You were right about everything except for one thing, Mitsuki… it was never me you were waiting for…”

“You are the one you’ve been waiting for all your life.”

“I am found.”

* * *

Life had never been so good for Sasuke before. He had the most loving and supportive wife in the Leaf, in his opinion. But what really filled his life with pride were his two children, Sarada and Mitsuki. Sasuke stood proud as he watched his children sparring in their backyard, laughing to each other every now and then when Boruto would cheer for Mitsuki. Sasuke was forced to view Boruto as family after he accepted Mitsuki into the Uchiha clan and he didn’t hear the end of that from Naruto.

He also didn’t hear the end of it from Naruto about their bet. Obviously, Sasuke had lost the bet the moment he went chasing after Mitsuki. The Sasuke from about two months ago would’ve happily watched Mitsuki leave in tears but the current Sasuke wasn’t able to rest if he didn’t go after him. The current Sasuke was happier than he was two months ago and he credited it all to Mitsuki.

Mitsuki had dared to stay when Sasuke tried to make his life a living hell with the words he spoke. Mitsuki had dared to grow close to Sarada and Sakura when Sasuke didn’t want him anywhere near his family. Mitsuki had dared to train Sarada when Sasuke didn’t have the time for it. Mitsuki had dared to force Sasuke to feel when he had forgotten what it was like to express emotions. Mitsuki dared Sasuke to be a better man today than he was yesterday.

Sasuke smiled at the three ninja training in the backyard. Sakura walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He nodded and turned to her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He watched as a blush started to dust across her face just like when she was a genin. Sasuke really had the best of women and the best of wives in Sakura.

“Mitsuki, come with me.”

“Yes, father.”

The elder Uchiha felt his heart soar every time Mitsuki called him father. He thought he could only feel that way when Sarada called him dad but Mitsuki did it, too. Sasuke thought his heart was too small and cold to have so much love in his life but Mitsuki had this habit of proving Sasuke wrong, not that he minded it now.

He watched as Mitsuki grabbed Sarada’s hands and squeezed them, telling her that she was blossoming into the strongest and most beautiful flower. She moved in to ask him if they could train later but he poked her in the forehead with two fingers, just like Itachi used to do to Sasuke. He didn’t have to hear their conversation to know his next words were, “some other time.”

He continued to watch as Mitsuki removed himself from his sister and moved over to Boruto. The blonde wouldn’t settle for anything less than a dramatic kiss so he grabbed Mitsuki and dipped him low, causing Mitsuki’s eyes to widen at the passion he felt with the blonde kissing him like this. Mitsuki’s eyes slipped closed, unable to deny Boruto of anything.

“Ahem. That’s my son, Boruto.”

“Oh, right! Don’t Chidori me, you know!”

Mitsuki untangled himself from Boruto and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before waving goodbye to everyone. Sasuke and Mitsuki carried on their way walking through the streets. It appeared that Naruto was assigning the two of them with a mission. Sasuke and Mitsuki both seemed emotionless on the outside but on the inside they were happy to work with one another. It had been a long time since anyone could say that two Uchiha clansmen were going on a mission together.

The two of them entered Naruto’s office. Sasuke didn’t miss the shit eating grin on Naruto’s face when he saw them walk in together. Mitsuki hummed in laughter at his father’s playful glare at the Hokage. Mitsuki grabbed his father’s hand and gently guided him towards Naruto’s desk. Sasuke could try to burn a hole through Naruto’s face with a glare another time but right now they were being assigned a mission.

Naruto took a deep breath to compose himself. He had to be the Hokage now. He looked at both males as he stated, “I’ve called you both in for this mission because it involves the Uchiha clan. You both have informed me that Shin was not the only one created to possess the Sharingan. You said he made clones of himself and we believe that we’ve found their location. Mitsuki, we need you to try to sense their chakra near the Land of Waves. You two need to connect with them and bring them to Kabuto so that they can have a better life.”

The two Uchiha nodded and were sent on their way. Naruto was smart to pair them together for this mission. Mitsuki could relate to Shin’s children because he was just like them, except he had a much better upbringing in the Sound and Leaf. Sasuke was the one that Shin told his children about so they would be even more willing to listen to him if he told them to follow him. Mitsuki could relate to them and Sasuke could lead them to a better life.

Father and son stood outside the entrance of the Leaf, staring out at the road ahead of them. Sasuke looked down at Mitsuki and smiled at him. He wasn’t expecting to have a son one day but he thought Mitsuki was absolutely perfect. Mitsuki felt his father’s eyes on him, causing him to look up at him with a bright smile. They didn’t expect to grow so fond of each other so soon but they found that the best things in life often came unexpected.

“Shall we be on our way, father?”

“Let’s get going, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :) This story has been such an interesting one to write and wow it's literally trying to compete with "Turning Page" for being my longest single chapter story lmao! But, seriously, thank you yami0mirai for allowing me to write this story with your prompt! I hope you enjoyed it and that it fulfilled what you were hoping for! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for being so willing to go along with Mitsuki having the Sharingan! It was a bit of an emotional roller coaster but I hope you were all able to hang on for the ride! Sorry for any mistakes! I'll be around making edits, probably... anyways, thank you all for reading and I'll catch you on the flipside! :)


End file.
